


并蒂

by Efflor19



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflor19/pseuds/Efflor19
Summary: 货真价实狗血骨科 高度OOC预警再往下看就不许骂我
Relationships: Fleta | Kim Byung-Sun/tobi | Yang Jin-Mo
Kudos: 15





	并蒂

**Author's Note:**

> 货真价实狗血骨科 高度OOC预警
> 
> 再往下看就不许骂我

<一>  
梁真模第一次见到金炳善的时候十五岁。  
他刚拿到高中录取通知书，听见父亲叫他，抱着文件袋匆匆出门往楼下跑，然后就在楼梯上看到了父亲领回的那个男孩，差点一脚踩空。  
梁真模当然知道他——这是父亲和母亲妹妹的孩子，小他五岁。父亲吝啬于言语，只告诉他这是弟弟，转头向男孩介绍：“炳善，这是梁真模。”  
始终盯着衣角的男孩子抬起头，皱皱巴巴地用奶味儿的嗓音喊了声哥，说：“我是金炳善。”  
他的面容映入眼帘的一瞬间，梁真模心里的一角轻而永久地塌陷了。  
他确实是那女人的孩子。  
梁真模受到的教育让他无法用恶毒的词汇指代她，但他发自内心地恨她。这个男孩，有着和母亲、也和那个女人极为相似的，让他爱重、渴望又憎恨的面容。纵然梁真模侥幸希望这一幕永不到来，但他早已无数次在脑海里演练过。她离世的消息一传来，梁真模就知道，离那天已经不远了。  
可惜他还是没有做好准备，甚至没有准备好大闹一场，只是不着痕迹地把文件袋放在一边，袋子透出来的“祝贺”字样显得有些讽刺。他僵硬地架起胳膊握了握金炳善的肩，问了声好，勉强笑笑，转身上楼。

太像了。  
梁真模坐在书桌前，回忆着男孩下垂的眼尾的弧线，长长睫毛卷翘的弯度，挺直的鼻梁，过于饱满的下唇。还有抬眼时清纯无辜的眼神，像极了这孩子的母亲。童年时代，她每次蹲在自己身前，试图演绎一星半点来源于血缘的亲近时，也是这样的。然而偏偏梁真模还能读懂稚嫩黑眸里极淡的哀愁，像坠入水池的一滴墨，转瞬即逝，几乎是幻觉。那像母亲，她是智慧、知性、温柔的化身，而金炳善的母亲，象征着淫荡与背德。这对孪生姐妹从少女时代就分道扬镳，但终于还是因无法否认的血缘，完成了巧妙的重叠。  
这事简直疯狂。那个存在昭然若揭、却从未露面的私生子，长久地、被动承受着梁真模的恨意甚至嫉妒。可刚才，这个孩子就安静地、温顺地站在他面前，湿漉漉的眼睛像一头幼鹿。  
他的思绪被敲门声打断了。  
是父亲吧？他边想着边去开门。  
梁真模已经不记得上次和父亲沟通是什么时候了，是他斩钉截铁地告诉父亲不允许那女人进家门，扬言他一定会杀了他们；是他面无表情地把交到自己手里的枪顺着窗户扔进花园，告诉他自己绝不染指他见不得光的事业；还是在父亲撕碎课本、不准他出门后绝食到昏迷，醒来在医院刺鼻的消毒水气味中迎上父亲毫无波动的目光。他对他们过往的每场交锋都感到不可思议，他一反常态，凭借青春期特有的叛逆，冷静又刻薄得非常公允，灵魂像漂浮在空中看着一场场父子之间的对峙。  
即使如此，他还是生出一些怨怼来，这份怨怼也许会搞糟即将发生的谈话，但这场谈话本身已经够糟糕，他不在乎毁了它。  
他开门的力度很大，“咣”的一声，宣泄着怒气。来人只怔怔地望着他，眼神里的不知所措让他后悔自己的冒失，梁真模有些尴尬地摸摸鼻子：“……炳……善？”  
仿佛是很拗口的名字，梁真模差点忘记了。  
“哥哥，”男孩叫得很乖，“这是你的吗？”他伸手，递出被梁真模遗忘在客厅的录取通知书。  
“啊……”他挠挠头，接过来，“是我的。谢谢炳善啦。”他想关门，往后让了半步、握住把手的时候，发现对方依然站在原地。他尴尬地停了动作。  
金炳善眨巴着眼睛，悄悄撇了撇嘴——但梁真模还是看到了，即使那个动作短暂得像是他眼花了一样：“哥要去的是精英高中吧？”  
“嗯嗯。”梁真模点点头。  
“哥好厉害啊，一定是学校里的优等生。”  
“还可以啦。”  
两个人在门前短暂地僵持着，梁真模有些心虚，又让了半步：“要进来坐坐吗，炳善？”他蹩脚地念着那个名字，就好像那不是属于母语的音节那样。他仿佛被看穿了，不仅是试图逃回房间的企图，还是片刻前他牵连到对方的怒意。他甚至觉得金炳善能预料到——梁真模专门停了半秒钟整理奇怪的表述——他还预料到自己能领略他的洞察力，而罪魁祸首如今正享受着这份二次窥探带来的愉悦。  
金炳善第一次在他面前流露出明显的笑意，眼睛像晶莹剔透的玻璃容器，盛满了纯粹的喜悦，闪闪发光。声音又亮又软：“好啊，那打扰哥啦。”  
梁真模看着金炳善的背影，看着他整齐的发尾和后颈出露出的一小块皮肤。这个男孩有着与稚嫩外表不相称的懂事，可他这样温顺无邪，又不像个懂事的孩子会做的事。  
穿着藏蓝色连帽衫的男孩站得笔直，好奇地打量着书柜里陈列着的各类书目，恰到好处地融进黄昏的一片光晕里，头发反射出温暖的深棕色。梁真模望着他，有些出神。一切来得太猝不及防，他没想过他们的相处方式会是这样。这个男孩和他对私生子的想象全然不同，干净、纯粹，不见一丝一毫的阴鸷。他有些羞愧，又因这种羞愧产生自我防卫般的指责：我没有错，在这件事里，我是受害者。  
……可他呢？  
金炳善正看着书桌上摊开的笔记本，工整地摘录着一旁书本里的重要内容：“哥哥看了好多书啊……字也很好看诶。”  
梁真模被人夸惯了，但大多是来自长辈欣慰的鼓励。他朋友不多，但都相知多年的贴心损友。碰上金炳善这样来自孩童的澄澈的崇拜目光，支支吾吾红了耳尖。  
金炳善好像发现什么好玩的东西，偏过头多看了两眼他的耳尖，随后放弃了继续用眼神玩味的机会：“那么以后……如果功课有什么问题的话，可以请教哥吗？”  
“哦哦，可以。不过我很快就要去上寄宿高中了……”  
“到时候可以打电话呀。说起来，我还没有哥的联系方式呢。”  
梁真模下意识从裤兜里掏出手机，刚解锁了屏幕就被拿了过去，一通操作以后再还了回来。亮着的屏幕上记录着“炳善”的联系方式。  
“那……谢谢哥让我参观你的房间，我先回去啦。”

<二>  
梁真模早就习惯独自生活，金炳善却毫不客气地打破他的舒适区，偏又无可指摘，他越来越频繁地去找他，附近好吃的餐厅、看不懂的电影情节、体育运动，好像他们就是失散多年的亲兄弟那样。这种过于热切的交流，即使对刚结交的陌生人而言也太过了。可金炳善不以为然，泰然自若得仿佛反客为主。  
而梁真模确实没有学会表达恨意。这样一个天真烂漫的男孩，安静乖巧又不沉闷，一双明亮如星辰的双眸，毫无保留地释放着他对梁真模的好奇和依赖。梁真模无法恨这样一个鲜活的、有血有肉的、具体的人。金炳善于不自知中化解了蓄势待发的战争，而年长的男孩束手无策，不知道如何进攻，只能作罢。  
金炳善学业不错，他很聪明，底子也好，本来是好动贪玩的年纪，也能沉得下心扎在书本里。梁真模有些嫉妒地发现，金炳善确实不该被定义为私生子。他堂堂正正地享受着父亲给予的一切，只不过是和自己年岁相差得太多，于是他们得以在不同的场合，光明正大地扮演各自的角色，相安无事。  
可现在父亲为什么又要逼他们分庭抗礼呢。这些都不重要了，梁真模即将去一所寄宿高中，接下来会参加高考、进入大学，他很快就可以彻底脱离这个家庭。他自我安慰地讲，他已经没有立场恨金炳善了，他不想拿走这个家的任何东西，也不想在父亲那里获得一星半点的，一个父亲应该给的东西：关注、期待和爱。  
他这样想着，手里的书“啪嗒”一声掉在了地上。  
“哥哥走神了吗？在想什么呢？”  
金炳善走过来，弯腰捡起书，递在他面前。  
正是个云淡风轻的春日午后，梁真模坐在卧室阳台看书，金炳善霸占了他的书桌，正和一道数学题鏖战。  
“没什么，书有些无聊，发了会儿呆。”  
“是呀，春天真的很令人舒服呢，”金炳善仔细地看了一眼封面上的文字，对他而言还是太艰涩。他坐在对面，修长的手指拿了果盘里的半只苹果，清脆的咬合声里带了汁水四溅的愉悦：“唔，好甜。”  
即使金炳善还小，却已经有了与年龄不符的、仿佛与生俱来的气定神闲，举手投足都是慢镜头，优雅得体到每一帧都经得起审视。他坐在一片春日热闹的背景里，乱花与绿植交杂，雀鸟的婉转啼声不绝于耳，是幅心旷神怡的少年图画。金炳善确实很漂亮，修长手指捏住的那瓣苹果显得更鲜艳了。他凑过来，伸直胳膊，把没有咬过的另一边放在梁真模嘴边：“哥尝尝？”  
梁真模下意识咬一口，是颗还没熟透的、清甜的苹果，入口是满溢的果味，舌根处味蕾捕获的酸又恰到好处冲淡过度的甜：“是很苹果的苹果味儿啊。”  
“哥喜欢吃苹果吗？”  
“还可以啦。看闲书总想吃点水果。”  
金炳善很满足般地“嗯”了两声，三两口解决完苹果，站起来：“我回去啦。”  
“题做完了？”  
“嗯嗯。诶……以后可以借哥的书看吗？”  
“可以的，想看什么拿去就好了。我也可以给你推荐。”  
“提前谢谢哥哥了。”  
梁真模看着男孩离去的背影，重新打开了放在膝上的书。

<三>  
梁真模的高中生活正式开始，他一头扎进学业里，忙得晕头转向。金炳善偶尔打电话问功课，偶尔谈父亲的事，翻来覆去不过是最近有没有回家、事情忙不忙而已。梁真模兴趣缺缺，干脆转个话头问金炳善的学习和生活，得体地装出哥哥的样子叮嘱几句，再结束一通毫无意义的电话。  
五月的尾声，某个周日的上午，梁真模在图书馆自习，又接到了金炳善的来电。  
他想了想，带了笔和纸，离开自习区，才接了电话：“炳善呐，要问作业吗？”  
“哥，你在哪里呀？”  
“我吗？在图书馆。”  
“我到你学校门口了，你可不可以来接我……找不到路。”听筒里传来似乎是羞赧的带着气音的笑。他匆匆收拾书包赶到校门前。金炳善拎着只袋子，一见面就仿佛讨要夸奖般的笔直地伸过来：“是佣人炖的鸡汤。她说你喜欢喝这个。”  
梁真模埋下头去闻口袋里散出来的香气，隐隐约约的鲜嫩鸡汤，混着点清淡的草药味。再抬头时，眼睛里盛满了惊喜，像弯浅浅的荡漾的湖：“麻烦炳善了——你是专门为这个来的吗？”  
“不欢迎我吗？我还没逛过你们学校呢。”  
他没理由拒绝。他们从广场穿过教学楼，在餐厅点了菜热了鸡汤。金炳善就像在家一样，坐在他身侧，吃饭的时候很安静，慢条斯理，吃得清淡又少，梁真模汤碗空了的时候，倒记得固执地伸出手去给他舀汤。金炳善的手指也漂亮，指节分明，看起来总觉得有些凉，力度却温柔，触感绵软。  
“哥怎么在看我？”  
梁真模总像是野兽审视闯入领地的同类那样观察金炳善，他摇摇头，解释刚才在发呆：“炳善怎么会过来了呢？”  
“家里没什么人啊。”金炳善理所当然地说。

这句话很快梁真模就听到了第二次。  
他趴在寝室的阳台上，蹙着的眉从看到KKT里传来的题目照片开始就没送过，他深呼吸两次，按捺不住的烦躁还是从尾音里溢了出来：“炳善……这道题不是昨天刚问过吗？”  
“但我……”  
“炳善，”他叹气，“我最近真的很忙，马上要考试了。”  
“哥……家里没有什么人诶。”  
梁真模终于听懂了金炳善的话。不是没有什么人，而是只有他自己。他说了声抱歉——纵然他没必要道歉，说周末就回家。那边低低地应了一声，叮嘱他好好准备考试就挂断了。  
他有些嘲弄地想，那算哪门子的家。但炳善说……  
他又算哪门子的哥哥呢？  
可他确实接受金炳善了。漂亮的小男孩，双眼明净得能映出他的影子，亦步亦趋地黏着他，毫无防备的样子悄然软化着他，柔和得不能再柔和。  
课本上密密麻麻的演算推导忽然没那么眼花缭乱了，他像在被夏日光热融化前的最后一秒钻进遮阳篷灌下一口透心凉的冰镇汽水，重新扎进习题集里。

梁真模推掉了考试后的班级聚会，如约回家。金炳善一见面就走上来给了个黏糊糊的拥抱，两双细长的腿绊在一起，他往后趔趄了一下，被揽了把腰才稳住身形。这个小孩，看起来瘦得像只剩把骨头，拢在怀里除了轻之外竟然还有些绵软。他有些费力地揉一把金炳善的头发，想着这孩子很快就会长得比他高了。  
睡前起了暴雨。梁真模趿拉着拖鞋端着杯牛奶往房间走，被伫立在门前的金炳善吓了一跳。他换了身棉麻的灰色睡衣，干巴巴地叫了声“哥”。  
“怎么了？”他看到金炳善怀里抱着只枕头，“炳善不想一个人睡吗？”  
“嗯。”金炳善温顺地垂了头，露出头顶俏皮的发旋。梁真模没忍住，又揉了一把。  
窗外的闷雷由远及近，最后炸裂在耳边。也许是错觉，金炳善神情充满抗拒，紧绷着肩颈，抿着嘴，眼睛一眨一眨的，像只受到惊吓支棱着耳朵的小动物。梁真模觉得好笑，又担心安慰会损伤男孩脆弱的自尊，只好装作什么都没看见，躺在床上，拍拍空着的另外半张床：“早点睡吧，炳善。”  
男孩很乖地点点头，喝了两口水才钻进被子。梁真模侧躺着，撑着半边身体看他。  
“哥在观察我吗？”  
“嗯？也不算吧。”  
金炳善翻了个身，和他面对面：“哥一直都是一个人生活吗？”  
“是啊，从很早的时候就是了。”  
金炳善伸出手指戳了戳他的脸。梁真模被他眼里显而易见的落寞和依赖击中了，自然而然地接过了哥哥的角色：“倒是我，忘了你还不习惯。”  
金炳善点头应下，开始问起梁真模的高中生活来。  
梁真模最开始还仔细地回答，但他实在太累了，柔软的枕头和蓬松的被子懈怠了他的神经，窗外的瓢泼雨声变成亲切的令人安心的低语，眼皮越来越重，睡意从后背慢慢攀上来，最终占据大脑。  
金炳善把梁真模的眼镜摘下来放在一边，被惊扰了睡眠的人只是轻轻地哼了两声，半是撒娇半是不满。他盯着兄长清浅均匀的呼吸，轻声地说了晚安。

<四>  
金炳善开始逃课了。  
梁真模毫无察觉，是被父亲的电话直接从学校叫回了家。佣人紧张兮兮地站在门厅外不敢出声，梁真模推门进去就看到了坐在地上的金炳善，一向干净整洁的小脸脏兮兮的，泪珠拼命往下掉，抽抽搭搭，却咬着袖子不敢出声。父亲手里拿着条一尺宽的木板，梁真模的瞳孔缩了一下，像被针扎似的，皮肤上火辣的痛觉记忆被唤醒：他认得那东西，是先前用来执行“家法”的工具。他在心里又讽刺又苦涩地笑了一下，开口打破僵局：“爸，我回来了。”  
“你这弟弟真有本事，”挖苦得简直像这不是他儿子，“和人打架就算了，还离家出走。你们一个个都往外跑，真拿自己不当家里人是吧？”  
“您好好说话，别动手。炳善还小。”他叹气，“我知道了，我待会儿和他聊聊。”这感觉过分诡异，明明是他的私生子，却要自己来管。梁真模是蹲下去，把金炳善往怀里抱了抱，很快感受到胸前单薄布料透进来的温热的泪。  
父亲扔了木板，暴喝吓了梁真模一跳：“老子丢不起这个脸！派了一圈人去找才把他找回来，搞得半边城都他妈知道了。老子是不给他吃还是不给他穿？果然是个有娘生没娘养的忘恩负义的……”  
“爸！”梁真模几乎忘了自己更像那个“有娘生没娘养”的孩子，出言喝止他。神情凶戾的中年男人喘着粗气站在那里瞪视片刻，留了句话：  
“你他妈好好教教他。”

梁真模热了杯牛奶给金炳善喝，叮嘱佣人做些清淡的菜，推着人进了浴室。等金炳善顶着湿淋淋的头发回到卧室，梁真模已经带了药箱坐在床上，让他脱了浴袍。  
金炳善直勾勾盯着他，不动弹。  
梁真模以为他是害羞，柔声劝着：“炳善听话，涂了药才会好。”  
男孩乖乖走过来坐下，脱了浴袍，露出精瘦的上身，几道触目惊心的红肿伤痕杂乱地盘踞着。梁真模向伤口轻轻吹着气，察觉到金炳善轻微的颤抖：“很痛吗？”  
“痒。”  
梁真模笑起来，拿着药均匀地抹开，娴熟地敷上绷带包扎：“这药很灵的。这两天多注意点，很快就不疼了。”  
“嗯，谢谢哥哥。”  
“来，把头发吹干。”他去浴室把电吹风带过来，金炳善已经穿回了睡袍，听话地低头。  
风扇和气流声充斥在房间里，干燥而温暖的气流环绕着，梁真模的手指穿插在发间，直到那截短发变得光滑柔软。金炳善把头埋进他的腹部，伸出手紧紧抱住了他。  
“炳善……”梁真模按停了电源，抚摸着他的肩膀，欲言又止。  
“哥？” 小男孩松开箍着他的双臂，仰头看他。  
“为什么要走？”  
“家里没有人……我，我想妈妈……”金炳善眼圈忽然红了，极为委屈地瞪了他一眼，又扭头把视线撇到别处。梁真模叹了口气：“晚上我陪炳善睡好不好？”  
男孩的头低了下去，声音几乎微不可闻：“好。”

这次梁真模睡在了金炳善的房间。他们道过晚安，他伸手摁灭台灯，却听着身边的男孩翻来覆去辗转个不停，他轻轻地拍拍被子：“炳善睡不着吗？”  
“哥，”金炳善翻过身来，声音变得清晰了些，“爸爸也打过你吗？”  
“打过，”他难免有些自嘲地笑了，“也是用那块木板。他竟然还留着……”  
“长大了就会好吗？”  
“长大了？”梁真模心里没来由又酸又涩，“他后来不打我，大概是知道打也没什么用了。”  
“没什么用？哥哥怎么会没什么用呢？”  
梁真模苦笑不得，也懒得纠正他。“爸想让我帮他做事，我不愿意。我们僵持了很久，最后他妥协了。”他言简意赅地略过那些折磨过他的情节，长长吐出一口气。  
“做事？爸爸在做什么？”  
“他……”  
“我见到爸爸有枪，”金炳善一字一句地说，“老师说，枪是警察才能拿的。哥，爸爸是不是坏人？”  
梁真模伸手摸了摸金炳善的头：“爸爸是不是坏人，炳善长大以后就知道了。但爸爸的事你不要插手，等炳善再长大点了，我也会和他说。”  
“嗯。”男孩不假思索地应下，没多久就陷入了酣眠。  
梁真模苦笑着揉了揉眉心。

梁真模在学期结束后转了学，是离家很近的高中，虽然不如之前那一所，却也名声在外。结束寄宿生活，最开心的无疑是金炳善。他缠着他去好吃的餐厅、赖在他的房间看书写作业，在客厅里互相靠着看电影。梁真模有种危险的错觉，他人生里缺失的那一块，几乎被这个曾经仇视的男孩填满了。

<五>  
梁真模高考完那天，和金炳善喝了酒。他们难得享受父亲的特权，逼着佣人去买了上好的香槟。两个少年没喝多少就都上了头，撒着酒疯又打又闹，梁真模整张脸红扑扑的，靠着墙仰望着站得笔直的金炳善，没来由地叹气：“炳善都长大了。”  
金炳善笑着垂了眼睛。  
他捏捏金炳善的脸，用手指拨拉两下刘海，又滑过鼻梁：“都长成大男孩了。”他晃晃悠悠在胸前比划：“刚来的时候……炳善只有这么高，一转眼，”他小小地打了个嗝，“都比我高了。长那么高干嘛呀……”梁真模继续小声地抱怨，“你才十三岁诶……都快要比我高了。”他趴在金炳善肩上，嘟嘟囔囔：“我才是哥哥。”  
“哥哥永远是哥哥。”  
梁真模心满意足地点点头。  
“可是哥哥要去上大学了。”  
即使醉酒，梁真模还是懂了言外之意，他伸手揉着金炳善的头发：“上了大学也不会走的呀，就像我高一时候那样。”  
“那也不能常常见到哥了。”  
“有时间我去看你。”  
“以后也能这样吗？”  
“以后？”梁真模有些迷茫地歪了歪头，眨巴着眼。以后是什么时候？  
“会一直和我在一起吗？”  
“会呀。”他笑了出来，仿佛是听了什么蠢话，“我要去哪里呢？你是我弟弟呀。”  
“会一直不离开吗？”  
“会呀，狗崽子，什么傻话。”

<六>  
梁真模无比热爱他的大学生活。少年对未来的憧憬第一次变得真实可触：离开家，探索新的生活，投身喜欢的行业。像只张在天上的风筝，斑斓的色块透着如洗的碧空，指尖牢牢攥着线，手腕扬一扬就能飞得更远。  
他唯独放心不下金炳善，幸好大学离家并不算远，他偶尔能回家看看。他送金炳善去学院补习，也请了经验丰富的家庭教师，却依然尽职尽责地接着每个来自弟弟的电话，耐心地解答每个问题。  
金炳善顺利完成了初中学业。梁真模这次是自己买酒从学校赶回来庆祝了——他已成年。两个人有阵子没见，金炳善轻快地走过来抱住他。他已经比梁真模高了半头，却总像只大型犬一样往他身上蹭。进入变声期的嗓音像被暖阳晒得发热的泉水，甘冽，又因为沙哑多了分沉稳。  
真是个小大人了。  
“班里没有同学聚会吗？”梁真模把烤盘里五花肉拨到两边，问他，“本来以为炳善今天晚上要出去呢。”  
“有呢，推辞了。”金炳善把裹着烤肉和酱料的生菜递给他，“还是想回来见哥。”  
梁真模笑得眉眼弯弯，端起酒杯：“为炳善完成中考干杯！”

他睡了很舒服的一觉，以至于清晨醒来时，迷迷糊糊盯着窗帘熟悉的颜色和花纹愣了好久，才反应过来是在家。他揉着惺忪的睡眼，想伸手往床头柜去找眼镜，手肘刚挣扎出被子就被金炳善握住了。  
“炳善醒了？……早安呀。”大概是昨天喝酒太多，他甚至不记得留炳善睡在自己这儿了。  
“哥。”人挪进了一点，微凉的手——金炳善的体温总是偏低，握住他的手腕一路往下，摁在了一团鼓鼓囊囊的地方。  
梁真模愣了一下，才后知后觉明白了那是什么部位。他看不清金炳善的神色，不知道他是在发问、还是在求助，还是仅仅在开玩笑。但金炳善的语气太过理直气壮，就像问“早饭吃什么”一样地问他：“哥，怎么办呢？”  
梁真模的脸红一直烧到耳尖；睫毛慌乱地敛着，张着嘴说不出话。金炳善解开了裤子，放任那根滚烫的性器弹到梁真模掌心，捏捏他的手腕，语气平铺直叙：“哥，它硬了呢。”  
鬼使神差，梁真模握着柱身，缓慢地撸动起来。他自渎的经验并不丰富，只能凭着记忆和直觉去揉弄少年的阴囊，用粗糙的指腹研磨柱头，细细地打着圈。金炳善舒服地哼了两声，清晨的嘶哑嗓音窜进耳朵，像小兽的呜咽，在梁真模耳蜗里激荡出的电流，噼里啪啦掠过全身，裸露着的皮肤有种被灼烧的尖锐的阵痛。  
他能感受到金炳善的视线停留在费力服侍的双手上。——别看了。梁真模在心里轻声地喊，嘴巴却像被黏住了，一个音节都挤不出来。分神加上手腕的酸痛，梁真模抚弄阴茎的频率很快慢下来，金炳善似乎有几分不满，催促般挺腰顶弄了两下。  
梁真模的脑袋轰地炸开。  
等金炳善终于释放在手里的时候，梁真模的胳膊都僵了，无措地用手掌接着源源不断的精液，任由金炳善拿过床头的纸巾盒，慢条斯理地擦拭干净，道谢的语气就像他只是举手之劳帮了个小忙。

过了几天，梁真模红着耳朵塞给金炳善几本书，是关于性和生理知识的普及画册。金炳善垂着眼笑笑，随手扔进了抽屉。  
帮弟弟手淫超出了梁真模的认知范围，但金炳善表现得太过天经地义，以至于他连拒绝的说辞都难以出口，自己反倒成了那个矫情做作讨人厌的家伙。寒假，只要金炳善把他圈在怀里，连哄带骗地握一把他的腕骨，梁真模就乖乖垂下头，解开运动裤的系带，认认真真、像在做功课那样，帮金炳善射出来。他被拢着一双手臂在洗手池里洗去污浊，黏腻的触感却仿佛沾满全身，比盛夏的汗水还来得令人不快。  
在这样的纠结和欲语还休里，金炳善的报考结果先下来了。是梁真模所在的第一所高中。梁真模揉揉他的后脑勺，问他想要什么奖励。金炳善难得流露出思索的神色，却欲拒还迎：“嗯……不要奖励了，是哥的功劳。”  
“早先答应过你的，我怎么能食言呢？”  
“那么……”金炳善灼热的眼神扫过来，梁真模的心跳顿时漏了一拍，他像被猛兽盯上的猎物，本能察觉到不安，慌张得失去了逃窜的能力。  
“……哥抱我一下吧。”  
“……什么？”  
金炳善小幅度地张开双臂。  
梁真模松了口气，往前走了半步，紧紧抱住男孩的腰。“炳善长得真快，都比我高了。”  
清新的水生调香气缓缓散开，钻入金炳善的鼻腔。他凑在梁真模耳边，鼻息全扑进人的耳朵里：“哥今天真好闻。”  
梁真模的脸颊又着起了火。

<七>  
梁真模找到了一家在釜山的实习，没多交代就离开了家。金炳善没再联系他。梁真模刚松口气，就在租住的房间里见到震怒的父亲，被劈头盖脸训斥了一顿。他勉强拼凑起粗俗叫骂里碎片般的信息，听了个大概。他就职的公司，是父亲对头的领地。  
如果是往常，也许，只是也许，梁真模不会在这种事情上争辩太多。父亲底子不干净，他就算为了明哲保身也该和道上的人摘得干干净净。然而梁真模的愤怒与固执超出了父子二人的预期，他梗着脖子拒绝离开，毫不客气地唾弃着父亲引以为傲的事业。  
“真模，你不是小孩子了。你这种毫无意义的固执，和你妈一样。”  
“我妈是不好，”梁真模怒极反笑，“那你去好好培养你的炳善啊？他听话乖巧得很。”  
他冷笑一声，起身想要送客：“哦，也对，像那种吃里扒外给自己亲姐姐捅刀子的女人，你大概担心她的孩子也给自己捅刀子。”  
身侧的脚步声忽然停住了，梁真模扭头，迎上了金炳善错愕的视线。他张张嘴想说什么，却先看到他变得惊慌的眼神。他没来得及反应，后腰已经被狠狠踹了一脚，伴随着父亲愤怒的呵斥。他猝不及防向前扑去，双膝狠狠撞在地上，还没缓过神，侧腰又结结实实挨了一脚。他痛得五脏六腑都要吐出来，眼前发晕，像砸进水里，所有的声音都被放大，又模糊不清。似乎是金炳善扑上来拦住了盛怒的父亲，说了几句语气恳切的话。父亲厉声的指责像惊雷般在耳边来回冲撞着，金炳善的声线依然温和得像被白开水，却异常坚定。  
梁真模靠在他臂弯里，神智渐渐清明，听着杂乱的脚步声渐行渐远。  
确实是金炳善。  
他记得自己说了伤人的话，开口想道歉，却痛得只能干呕。金炳善把他扶进卧室，接了杯冰水。  
“你怎么来了。”  
“来找哥问作业啊。”金炳善还是那样无辜的语气，他站起来，从椅子上拎起双肩包，打开拉链，当着梁真模的面，把书包里的东西倒了个底朝天。  
轻轻飘散开的纸张，散落的书本，噼里啪啦掉落的笔。  
还有最后轻飘飘掉出来的，彩色的薄薄的塑料小片。  
“这是什么？”他好奇地伸手去拿，看清了上面的字，颇为费神地揉揉眉头，“炳善……你还没成年呢。少想点这些，对身体不好，对女孩子也不好。”  
“不是的，哥。”  
梁真模不想听金炳善的解释，但少年的话却一字不落地钻入耳朵：“不是女孩子，是你。”  
他皱着眉，好像金炳善只是开了个不太体面的玩笑。但金炳善已经俯身趴在床上，捏着他的下巴吻过来。和之前印在腮边那些干燥的撒娇的吻不一样，他恶意地在唇间磨蹭着，又是舔弄又是啃咬。梁真模被这个湿漉漉的吻里的情色意味激怒了，面对举止出格的弟弟，却不知道是该斥责还是该教导。他刚站起来又被拦腰扔回床上，细窄的脚腕被轻而易举地分开挂在腰后，金炳善的膝盖威胁性地顶在了双腿间最脆弱的部分。  
这时他才意识到，金炳善是认真的。  
但已经太晚了。  
拼命抵着肩的双手被拨开摁在一边。金炳善俯身含住他的耳垂，叫他听话，随即隔着衣服吮吸乳珠，激起一声细微的呜咽；另一只手解开了衬衫的纽扣，用食指周全地照顾着另一边，粗粝的指腹恶劣地摩擦着敏感光滑的皮肤。  
“哥，你能感受到吗？”  
金炳善吻着他的耳朵，气音全扑进耳蜗，他痒得直想躲。  
“你能感受到吗？我手上的茧。”  
他轻轻捏了一把胸膛上的红果，梁真模软得说不出话，又被诡异的快感逼得发疯，呼吸凌乱，扭动着身体，像条垂死挣扎的缺氧的鱼，被捉弄许多回后才勉强“嗯”了一声。  
“你之前问过我。你记不记得？”金炳善并没打算他回答，自顾自地讲，声音里有种愉快的恶劣和满足，“我说这是健身磨出来的。”他转拿指腹去摩擦被吻得红肿的唇，接着解释道：“我骗了你。这是茧，这是枪茧。”  
“你……”梁真模难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，看着细长食指在眼前慢慢地晃过，落在脸侧的茧像揉进柔软心脏的砂砾，拼命挣扎起来，好像这是比被亲吻被抚摸更过分的事。  
“炳善，你答应过我……”  
金炳善不轻不重地捏了把他半勃的下体，梁真模勉强撑起的上身伴随着一声吸气又重新瘫下去，说到一半的话也戛然而止。金炳善依然制着他的双手，边吻边继续解着衣服，最后把褪到手腕处的衬衫打了个结，看着终于变得安静的梁真模，在嘴角落下一枚响亮的亲吻，起身居高临下地观察他的战利品。  
“哥，你别这么看着我。它早就沾过血，”他无辜地展示着自己的手，而梁真模正惊恐又无助地看着他，“我早回不了头了。”  
“哥哥想不想知道是谁？”  
梁真模闭上眼，拼命摇头。  
“上一个是那个昨天想摸你的老头儿。哥哥。”他像邀功似地撒着娇，“我一枪打穿了他的头，血和脑浆溅得到处都是。”  
金副社长……今天真的没来上班。“炳善——你怎么能……”  
“我怎么能杀了他？”  
“你去……”  
“哥哥要劝我自首吗？”他截断犹豫的话，头埋在梁真模颈间，去嗅那股熟悉的洗发液的味道。“哥哥，他怎么配动你呢。”他捏了一把梁真模的臀峰，又心满意足地亲了两口梁真模分明的肋骨。“别天真了，我也是梁家的儿子啊。哥哥你不肯，我替你继承父亲的衣钵。”  
梁真模愣了片刻，颓然地躺倒在床上：“他答应我……”  
“别信。”金炳善惩罚般地咬了一口他的乳尖，“哥哥只能信我。”他施施然抬起手臂脱自己的卫衣。在钻进套头衫的一瞬间，小腹传来钝而猛烈的痛感，金炳善被踹得坐倒在一边，却只不紧不慢地顺着被面与衣物摩擦的窸窣响声，从下摆伸出胳膊拦了一把。  
果然抓住了。  
他用另一只胳膊拽下套在头上的卫衣，重见光明的一瞬间果不其然看到梁真模绝望的神色。他被逗笑了，把人摁在怀里，又亲了两口：“哥在生气什么？你踹的时候要是往下一点，别说现在，我这辈子都没办法动你了。”  
梁真模别过了脸，不肯说话，还是使劲推他。金炳善摸摸那块沉甸甸发痛的小腹，抓着梁真模的脚往裆下送：“就是这儿，哥。”  
梁真模一个激灵，本能地抬高腿。金炳善顺着那股力道往后撤了一把，把他掀翻在床上，伸手去解他的裤子，任凭梁真模挣扎，他这条鱼还是被褪成赤裸，被拍在砧板上。他断断续续喊着，翻来覆去不过是“别闹了”和“我是你哥哥”几句话，夹杂着金炳善的名字，连出口的脏话都被吞了回去。真是个好哥哥，金炳善心想。他低头吮吸着如凝脂般的皮肤，细致又贪婪地不肯放过任何一块，很快就把敏感地带找了个完全。梁真模已经没了声息，拿束着手腕的衣物遮着脸，两列洁白的牙齿叼着衬衫的一角，拼命压抑着呻吟，整个人早就软成一滩水，阴茎倒是在金炳善的服侍下诚实地硬了。  
“是我哥哥？哥哥会被弟弟摸着摸着就硬起来吗？嗯？”金炳善在顶端落下吻，恶作剧般地舔弄着柱头。梁真模的双腿夹起又放下，胡乱地蹬着。清心寡欲的他没经历过这些，湿润温暖的口腔和频频作乱的舌头激发灭顶的快感，再尽力忍耐也还是到达了边缘，在一记深喉后，全数交待在了金炳善嘴里。他半是羞耻半是愤怒，却只能脱力地大张着双腿。金炳善把精液吐在纸上丢在一旁。他抬起梁真模的手臂，没错过眼角缀着的一滴泪：“哥哥，哥哥会射在弟弟嘴里吗？”  
那滴泪像流星般滑落下来。  
“别哭了，哥。”他把人翻过来，伸手在散乱的书本间找到了润滑液，淋在指间去按压着股缝。  
“炳善？”梁真模惊得扭回头来，异物入侵的不适感让声音都带了罕见的怒意，“你干什么？！”  
“操你啊，哥哥。”手指又挤进去了一点，“哥哥不懂吗？不懂也没关系，我来教你。”  
金炳善被他眼里的震惊取悦了，嘴角噙着笑意去捞拼命想逃跑的人。他的哥哥，他的单纯无辜得可爱可怜又可恨的哥哥，总是自以为是地站在兄长的立场上给他关爱的哥哥。梁真模根本不懂，他不知道自己眼里翻滚的欲望不止一次地要扑灭他的背影，不知道他弯腰时衣料塌落下去显现出的曲线有多诱人，不知道自己手淫时脑海里起起伏伏的都是他的面容。  
梁真模是真的不知道，但他开始害怕了。他用胳膊肘撑着身体想离开，刚往前挪动半寸就被在肠道里扣弄的指节搞得软了身体，被扶着胯骨拽回来，摆弄成趴跪的姿势。“你疯了吗炳善？”他哑着嗓子控诉，尾音却软得像在啜泣。反复拉扯几次，他筋疲力尽，细碎的汗液蒸腾在皮肤上，趴在床上喘着气，几乎跪不住，全靠金炳善托在腰间的手。  
梁真模好容易才叫出金炳善的名字。  
“嗯？怎么了。”金炳善好脾气地停下，咬一口他纤薄的蝴蝶骨。  
“你别……”梁真模顿了一下，很轻又似乎很艰难地说，“……我膝盖疼。”  
金炳善愣了一下，好像听懂又好像没听懂地问：“很疼吗？”  
“……疼。”

金炳善欣喜若狂地把人翻过来，像是信徒亲吻圣杯那样虔诚地吻他的脸，在皮肤上留下或轻或重的齿痕，一边继续耐心地开垦着，一根根挤进手指，依次没入一个个指节。梁真模含糊的呻吟很快在他找到那块栗子状的腺体时变了调，带着哭腔喊他。金炳善被这样的情动邀请着，戴上套子，像梦里想象过无数次那样，郑重地、缓慢地进入了兄长的身体。  
他终于明白什么叫“满足的叹息”，尽管紧致的肠道挤得他发痛，梁真模也抖个不停，但他还是在推到深处时吐出口浊气，仿佛大功告成。他盯着两人紧密结合的部位——那儿正费力地含着他的性器，被过于香艳的景象刺激得又粗了一圈，惹出又一声惊呼。梁真模早就扯过被子的一角蒙住了头，双腿紧紧箍着他的腰。  
金炳善解开打着结的衬衫，扯下被子，一根一根地掰开攥成拳的手，逐一吻过，拿犬齿去咬饱满的指腹，十指相扣。  
梁真模的眼泪又掉下来。金炳善去吻他的唇，舌尖挤进去，吮吸着口腔里的每个部分，另一只手托着梁真模的腰，摩挲着清晰的腰窝，让胸膛紧紧相贴，心跳清晰可辨。在梁真模身体越来越软的时候，开始工作。  
从小幅度的抽插变成大幅度的操弄，后穴开始食髓知味，不知足地缠着火热的柱身。一波又一波的快感淹没了梁真模，在被刺激到前列腺时失控地喊了出来，吞回去的尾音色情又诱人。他被过度惊人的快感吓到了，不停地颤抖，推着他的肩膀，在难以压抑的叫声间哀求着他停下来，慌乱地喊着“不要了”。金炳善边不知疲倦地变换着角度往那一点上冲刺，边伏在耳边吐露着情意。  
“哥哥，我早就想操你了。”他亲吻二人交缠的手指，用了非常欣慰的语气。  
“梁真模，你别躲。”像情人间的低语，又像发疯似的威胁。  
“你答应过我的，永远都不离开。”梁真模回忆起几年前那个醉酒的夜晚，想辩解却无法开口。  
“你别想食言。”声音已带了狠意。  
梁真模不能自已地抽噎，终于睁眼，看到模糊的天花板的顶灯，一片翻腾的光与白。金炳善似有所感，抬起身，于是梁真模就看到了那双燃烧着情欲的滚烫的眼睛，少年的身形如抽条迅速变得挺拔修长，分明的骨骼与麦色的皮肤之间添了匀称的肌肉，汗水大滴地砸下来，真实又令人恍惚。视线重新模糊，他被海浪卷起又抛下，想抬腿去勾住对方的腰，却只能失控地承受每一波浪潮。金炳善好整以暇地按摩着他的会阴，梁真模脑海里的弦彻底断裂了，肠肉疯狂地收缩痉挛，身前吐出一股又一股透明的液体。他像被撕裂掏空，又像被卷入海底般万劫不复，指缝里漏出高亢的呻吟。金炳善边撸动他的阴茎，边大开大合地加速操弄着，最后一起射了出来。  
梁真模好半天才回过神。  
金炳善眼睛里有着明显的笑意，鼓励似地吻他的唇，夸他做得好，梁真模想说话，却只剩下嘶哑的气音，被还留在体内的性器激出来。金炳善缓慢地退出，把安全套打了个结，特地抬手在他面前晃了晃，才扔进角落里的垃圾桶。  
他毫不客气地把手指上梁真模的精液糊在胸口和小腹，横抱着人去浴室。梁真模四肢都是软的，几乎要虚脱，只能任由他折腾，在温暖的浴缸里，就着安神的薰衣草浴球的味道睡了过去。

<八>  
痛。  
大脑、嗓子、腰、膝盖、胳膊，还有身体后面那个难以启齿的地方，都是痛的。梁真模像是个散架的娃娃逐渐寻找丢失的自己，一块一块凑起完整的知觉，从骨髓里散出的疲倦和酸麻铺天盖地漫过他。  
怎么睡了一觉还这么累……幸好昨天把活都干完了，不然即使今天是周末，也还得加班呐。  
昨天。  
梁真模倏地睁开眼，撞进一双带着笑意的眼眸里。他想装睡已经晚了，金炳善拿指腹摩挲着他的脸颊，宠溺和亲密的意味不言自明，若无其事地说了早安。  
“你……”梁真模蹙着眉，不知道是因为不适，还是终于想起来生气，“你……”  
就好像知道他说不出什么激烈的言辞，金炳善语气都是得逞般的快活：“哥，怎么了？”  
“你还有脸叫我哥？”  
“不然叫什么呢？男朋友？真模？还是亲爱的？”揶揄语气里调戏的意味不言自明。梁真模无力地扶着额头，从来没发现弟弟如此恶劣的一面。  
弟弟……  
“炳善，我拿你当弟弟。”  
“我也拿梁真模当哥哥的呀。”他压上来，手顺着睡衣的下摆滑进去，环住腰， “哥哥不可以和我做爱吗？”  
“你……”  
“哥哥你听你的声音，都哑了。”绵密的吻贴过来，声音却冷静得像不近人情的机械，客观地下着判定，“昨天叫的。”  
“哥哥还被我操射了。和我上床，你不舒服吗？”  
梁真模羞得哭了出来。“你不能……”他仰起头，眼泪扑簌簌掉下来，眼里有爱之深责之切的味道，也有分明的控诉，“我们有……血缘……”  
“血缘怎么了，”金炳善不以为然，“难道哥哥怕生下坏掉的小宝宝吗？”他抚摸着平坦的小腹，一脸好奇地掀开下摆瞧着，仿佛那里真的孕育了生命一样：“哥要给我生宝宝吗？”  
梁真模一时语塞，只剩断了线的眼泪。  
金炳善通知他：“我会接过父亲的产业，也会处理好它。梁真模，不会有人能把我们怎么样的，你接受也好，不接受也罢。但你不许逃。”  
他的语气还保留着对哥哥的依恋：“哥哥，我都是为了你呀。”  
梁真模第一次在金炳善的身上见到了父亲的影子。  
他想起许多年前的那个和煦春日，金炳善跟在父亲身后，沉默地亦步亦趋地走进家门。背景里是如锦缎般热闹而华美的园圃。  
年少的他那时已明白，自己的人生将发生轻微的改变。  
却很难再逃开了。


End file.
